This invention relates to apparatus for charging a capacitor. More particularly, it is concerned with apparatus for charging a capacitor to a voltage higher than the available supply voltage.
Under certain circumstances, particularly with metal-oxide-silicon (MOS) integrated circuits, it would be desirable to have available voltages which are higher than the operating voltages available from the power supplies typically employed. The availability of higher voltages would be particularly useful for DC biasing in order to provide improved switching speed and greater current driving capability.